


Snowflakes

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Children, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, short drabbly thing, this was longer in my head, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyo met Jiho in the snow, many years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

Jaehyo's always loved the snow, the way it would gently kiss his reddened nose and melt down his rosy cheeks, the cold breeze ever so gently swaying the fragile flakes falling from the frozen sky, but mostly, he loves it because it's how he first met Jiho.  
  
A frozen winter day, the sky littering the ground with frost, children like Jaehyo wandering the streets covered with marshmallow snow. Under his thick jacket, Jaehyo was smiling as he strode along quietly, enjoying the crunch of frost under his boots and the smell of cold. Jaehyo was perfectly peaceful in his own little frozen world until his chilly bubble was broken by a snowball to the back of the head. The young boy was momentarily stunned, then turned around to see a boy a year or two younger than him waving apologetically. The younger looking one ran up to Jaehyo and apologized profusely.  
"Sorry, that wasn't supposed to hit you. I'm really sorry, um..."  
"Jaehyo. Ahn Jaehyo." Jaehyo supplied. The other smiled and nodded, a little bashful. Jaehyo could see the snowflakes clinging to the other's eyelashes.  
"Woo Jiho. Sorry again..."  
"It's okay," Jaehyo reassured Jiho. He was about to go along on his way until he figured he might as well have someone get to know Jiho.  
Like maybe a snowball.  
Jaehyo turned around like he was going to leave, then scooped up a handful or three of snow, packed it tightly, and aimed right for a retreating Jiho's head. Jiho stopped in his tracks and Jaehyo howled with laughter. The former turned around almost mechanically, snowball in hand, a terrifyingly excited grin etched onto his reddened face. Jaehyo wheezed a little then really wheezed when he was hit right in the stomach by a vengeful Jiho. It was Jiho's turn to laugh, and Jaehyo's to take his revenge.  
"It's on, Jiho!" Jaehyo yelled playfully, running after Jiho with snow in hand.  
"Betcha can't catch me, Jaehyo!"  
"We'll see about that!"  
  
They're in the same band now, but it seems like they're lifetimes away. Jaehyo watches Jiho more often than not, watches him smile the way he did as a child, watches him laugh like he did years and years ago. He can't quite put his finger on it, but he somehow...misses Jiho. Jiho's so far away now, a leader and a rapper and an idol, and even if Jaehyo's only half a centimeter away from Jiho's embrace, he misses Jiho. They're lifetimes away, almost. But sometimes, when it snows, the flakes kissing Jaehyo's reddened nose and melting down his rosy cheeks, Jiho looks his way, and smiles. It's then Jaehyo feels like Jiho is finally there, and it's times like those Jaehyo remembers how he fell in love all those years ago.


End file.
